Touch of God
by Jadej.j
Summary: This story is about Saint Seiya after Hades Arc. What would happen if Hades gave Shun is title of the lord of the underworld and more Greek Gods come to light. There are twists and turns and Love between Greek boys and Gods Oh My and of course a few OCs in the mix too so I under ya might not like... I don't own Saint Seiya Also might not be beta...
1. Chapter 1

Classify :Action

This story is about Saint Seiya after Hades Arc. What would happen if Hades gave

Shun is title of the lord of the underworld and more Greek Gods come to light.

'Where do I start. Out in the middle of Greece. Trying to figure out

what my brother is doing out here and with all these armed men.

I was looking for my friend, who saved me from... That didn't matter

now.' The teen with long blond hair was looking down into a large

crater sized hole. His hand grip the side of the hole. There was a

strange pillar in the middle. It seemed to have people coming out of it.

What had the teen upset was what was going on around this pillar.

His older brother had his friend he was looking for and one he thought

he might never see again, but how would one forget that green hair. He

could feel his cosmos burning inside him. It wasn't a normal cosmos but

he pushed it back for now. He had to get his friends out of here but

he still needed to know why.

He moved down the side of the crater's wall. He had to move fast if he

was going to stop his brother. He started to listen on the people

talking.

"Can you believe this. The boss says he going to bring these things to

life again." The man pointed to the golden boxes that circle the

strange pillar. The blond teen looked at the boxes and could see

even though they looked the same they have different images on them.

It took him a moment to realize what they were; the zodiac. Now he

realized why that other friend was being pulled in. It was about the

cloths. Those gold cloths. He frowned. He wasn't liking where this was

going. He was torn on what to do. He wanted to know what his brother

was up too and he wanted to save his friends. He bit down on his lower lip

to prevent his anger from coming up. He was about to make a move when a

strange looking man came up to his brother.

Everything is in place Sir." The man seemed to be hunched over and

he kept rubbing his hands together. "Are you sure we can't

go all the way Sir. It would be interesting to see who these people are..."

I watch my brother hit the weird man on the head.

"I don't want them to come back! I just want a touch of their souls in the

gold cloths! So my men can control them without troubles!" My brother

so shouted. He then commanded that two of the prisoners be put into place.

I watched in horror as my friends were pulled along and put onto a cross.

The dark purple haired teen on the right and on the left was the green haired teen.

I didn't know what to do. The memories I try to keep out of my head came

rushing in and I could do nothing to stop them.

~Flashback...~

"Hate that is all you need in the world. Hate nothing else. That what Master

Pain told me." Ikki told his brother Shun. I was not far off listening to Ikki talk to

his little brother. We all were on the beach. I was waiting on Ikki to introduce me to

Shun. I had met Ikki back on Death Queen Island. That place was not fun it was hell.

"There was only a few people on that island that had any warmth in their hearts. One

of those people died and I gain the Phoenix cloth. The other wasn't there for the cloth but

to learn how to kill without remorse." Ikki huffed.

"But even Pain couldn't get that kid's heart to change. He was like me. The kid spit in Pain's face and told him he had someone to protect. He wasn't going go back on his word."

I was still in the shadows. I didn't want to scare Shun with my present just yet.

Ikki keep talking. "As Esmeralda died in my arms that kid came up to me.

I was losing my mind to the darkness but I still wanted to protect

you Shun. So I did a blood pact with that kid. Samuel you can come out now and meet

my little brother Shun."

I watch Shun turn to look at me. Those green eyes showed so

much innocence I just smiled. "Hey. Ya know what Shun, you remind me of Nathan it's

uncanny."

Shun stood up and smiled at me. "It's good to meet you Samuel."

~...End Flashback~

I hate when that happens since my blackout they had move to the last stage of

this show. I just gotten down to the bottom of this crater. My hands rub against

the wall of the crater as I moved towards the only machine in the crater.

That strange looking man had pushed a few buttons and turn to look at my

brother. "We are ready sir." My brother waved his hand to start up the

machine. As the energy built up the walls of the crater gently shook.

I felt my cosmos build up again. I couldn't push it down this time.

My body was warming up and my skin was becoming itchy.

I was blinded when the whole crater lit up with a golden light but it was the

screams that made me take action. Both my friends were screaming as

the gold boxes glowed. They suddenly open and five of them were not

fully there. As I push the weird man away from the machine as those five cloths

reformed and then the pillar seem to come to life. As my hand went into the

machine every thing went to hell in a nut shell.

"What have you done? I was about to turn off the charger. How am I going

to stop it now." The strange man yelled at me but when he got a look at my

face he himself screamed.

I always get that when my cosmos over came me. My eyes turn blood red.

The screams made me turn my head and I let out a gasp. Men were running

around guns pointing at pillar. The figures started to move. Stone becoming

flesh again. The gold cloths chimed as they flew apart and attach them selves

to the beings. I leap into the air and step one of the pieces of cloth as I headed

to one of my friends. He had his head back and his green hair was whipping in

the air. It was that blood pack I did with his older brother that had me heading

towards him first and not my charge. Everything slow down as my cosmos

cut threw my friend's bindings. I heard gaps for air around me as I turn to

look at what was going on. My friend was limp in my arms. It was weird

there were 14 people, 2 more than there should be. Mind you those two

more were bare to the world.

"Brother you fool what have you done." A man screamed. All eyes turn to look

at him.

"Sorry but you know me. You and father turn me into an impatient person."

I pulled my friend closer to my chest. He mumble 'Ikki' as I held him closer.

Of course that brought the attention to me. I looked down at the group and then

at my charge. I noted one of the golden men had taken him off the cross

and held him his arms. "So brother what are you going to do now.

Since the true owners of the gold cloths are back."

"You shut your mouth, demon. You are not what we call human anymore and you..."

"I'm more human right now that you, brother. You just use people as things and

then throwing them out after you are done." I bit my lip. My cosmos was

dangerously growing. I scanned the eyes of the gold knights in front of me.

The one that held my young charge had light purple hair and two dots in the

middle of his forehead. The others all were different but then I noted two looked

alike. One though was one of the bare to the world. I couldn't stop my smirk.

The teen in my arms moved a little bit and mumbled 'Ikki' again. "Shhh. Ikki

isn't here right now, Shun but I will keep you safe like I promise him."

"Shun? That is Hades, brother. That why I needed him. To bring the souls..."

"Shut your mouth, This is Andromeda Shun. His brother is Phoenix Ikki. Trust

me brother. Pray to the Gods that he doesn't find out what you did to him."

I looked down at Shun.

My cosmos started to burn again. "I have to leave now brother. Don't try to

follow me. I will not hold back anything if you do." I bent my knee and before

anyone said anything I was gone. I knew those golden knights would follow me.

No doubt worry for Shun and no doubt want answers too. I let my legs carry me

over the rocks and sand quickly. It took a moment but then I heard gun shots

and then metal feet hitting the ground behind me. I only hoped my partner had

found the other item we came for but then there would no doubt be another item with

it that I knew he grabbed too. I kept my eyes looking ahead of me as I raced

away from the crater and my brother. I wondered if I could out race those

men in gold clothes but I didn't want too.

End of part one


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot say in the first chapter that it would be Samuel's Words. Now it's Nathan Strong's Words Both are OCs.

Don't own Saint Seiya

This story is about Saint Seiya after Hades Arc. What would happen if Hades gave

Shun is title of the lord of the underworld and more Greek Gods come to light.

I was in a meeting with Kevin Swift. I knew my friend Samuel would not be

happy. I had been told by him his brother was an evil person. Samuel told me

his brother deals with shady characters in the underworld. The crime

world did not where Hades was from. I know it's strange to think of Hades but

then it's kind of weird that I host a Greek God in me. He is kind of cool.

Hephaestus loves how technology has come along in the world. He

is a bit upset that there are fewer blacksmiths but everything else

was great. Back to the meeting with Swift. He had forced me here

as I knew better to meet with him. He told me he would go after

his brother and expose him. It wasn't Samuel's fault but his and his

father's doing in making what Samuel was now.

I should of known this was a trap. I had lost time and woke to fine

myself in a crater with Mr. Swift and his men. Hephaestus was shouting

in my head about how something he had made was near by. My eyes

felt heavy as I looked around and saw I wasn't the only person in trouble.

The other had green hair and I could feel he was like me in some way.

Hephaestus' voice was getting louder and I shook my head. I felt a

prick in the back of my neck and then being drag back and then strapped

to something. I wanted to lose what was in my stomach as I was lifted up in the

air.

I was looking into a stone face. Hephaestus' cosmos started to act up by

it self. He was not happy for some reason. I tried to ask him what was wrong but

my body was burning and Hephaestus' power came full force. There was a flash

of gold and I screamed. I now saw what Hephaestus was mad about. Five gold

cloths were damaged. I knew about these cloths from Samuel's trip to

Death Queen Island. He had talked a little about the island and about cloths.

One thing he talked about was a teen named Ikki.

Then I felt it. Samuel's cosmos. It was angry and it had lashed out.

There was some shouting and I heard Kevin and Samuel arguing but why hadn't

Samuel come to get me? He must have helped the other teen with green hair.

I felt someone cut my bindings and pulled me into their arms.

I tried to open my eyes.

"Relax you are safe, child. My name is Mu. Do you know where you

are?"

"No...' my voice was harsh. '...Samuel...he my guardian...he...is not bad."

"I see. He has a friend of mine." His voice was soft and gentle.

I heard Kevin and Samuel argue again about the other teen. Kevin

called him Hades and then Samuel called him something Shun and

his brother was Ikki. That when it made sense to me why Samuel

helped the other teen. I recall he told me about a blood pact with

Ikki about Shun. I felt those arms grip me tighter.

"Be calm we are going to move now." Mu's voice was gentle and

his arms gripped me a bit tighter. I felt Mu jumping into the air and

then I heard gun shots. Soon I felt the wind around me and I

gripped Mu tighter. The sound of metal feet hitting stone ground

rang in my ears.

"What is going on Shion? Were we not sealed by the Gods?"

I didn't know the voice but I think I knew the answer or at least

Hephaestus might have an answer. I took a breath and moved

my head. "Did you not hear Kevin say the other was Hades..."

I had to grip Mu as he came to a sudden stop.

"Say that again, child?" Mu's voice had become stronger.

I blinked my eyes and looked up to look into Mu's face.

Strong green eyes that looked down at me. I noted two

red dots between his eyes and light purple hair. "Kevin said

the other teen was Hades. He wanted a touch of souls in the

gold clothes...but Samuel said he was Shun..." I took a deep

breath.

"The boy is right Mu. I know I was shock that young Shun was

host for Hades." I turn to look at the Man with long blue hair. My eyes

blink again. He was...'my face turn red' naked. Beside him was some

one that look like him but was wearing one of the gold cloths.

"Ah sir...do you know that..." I couldn't say it. Then some one giggled.

"Ah is that you Saga or Kanon that is showing off everything."

There was a scream and then laughter filled the air. "It seems Kanon

isn't the only one that is bare to the world as the saying goes."

"Master Shion...I.." I heard Mu's voice in shock.

"It seems that me and Kanon weren't expected to come back to

life but if what Kanon says about Shun is true then his thoughts

of us must of been strong enough to bring us back too."

There was a moment of quiet. "Now that been put to bed what

are we going to do?" It was a new voice to me. I wiggled in Mu's arms.

"It's alright child..." Mu's voice was gentle again.

"My name is Nathan Strong. I...I'm the host of Hephaestus."

Things became quiet again. "Did I say something wrong?" My

face blushed.

"No child it's just a surprise to find out..." Mu voice was a little in

shock.

"It's seems the gods keep showing up these days." Another

voice rang in my ears.

"Death Mask that a little blunt." It was Shion's voice that spoke.

"It's true isn't. First came Athena Saori Kido Then Julian Solo

became Poseidon, who used Odin and of course Hades used us and Shun

as well. What will you bring to the world, Nathan Strong?" Death Mask's

voice was strong with concern in it.

"Unlike his fellow Gods, Death Mask. Hephaestus isn't out to bring

trouble. He likes how the world turned out." My voice was becoming

better. "He is the god of technology, blacksmiths, craftsmen,

artisans, sculptors, metals, metallurgy, fire and volcanoes. He wasn't

like the other gods. He was the one the other gods used to make them

weapons." I wiggled in Mu's arms. I was nervous now.

Mu gently put me on my feet. It's the first time I could look at the other

gold knights. I remained close to Mu. He made me feel safe among these

powerful men. Hephaestus was speaking in my head about the gold

cloths.

The helmets made the men look a bit scary but I could feel their

cosmos was gentle. I then noted one with closed eyes and long

blond hair. He reminded me of Eric. I tried to walk but my legs

felt heavy. "I think I been drug with something." Mu caught me as

I almost fell down.

I felt a cosmos touching my own cosmos. I turned and looked at Mu.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I think so." I gently moved away from Mu and tried standing on my own.

"He stopped moving." I turned and looked at the man with long blue hair.

"What do you mean Camus?" Said the gold saint with two very long

horns on his helmet.

"The teen that has Shun. He stop moving, Shura." Camus pointed

to the left. "He over there."

I looked at where Camus was pointing. "I think he waiting for us.

Samuel not a fool. He worry about me and no doubt about Shun

too."

"Can you run on your own yet?" Shion asked me. I noted his

green hair and he had same two dots on his forehead like Mu.

"I'm not sure. That drug Kevin put in me has affected my cosmos."

My legs were still felt heavy. I felt Mu's arms rap around me again.

"Let's hurry then and find out how Shun is doing." It was another

voice I had yet heard.

"I'm sure the young Andromeda is alright." I saw the long blond hair

spoke.

"I know Samuel would not let anything happen to him. He told me he

made a blood pact with Ikki." I felt Mu almost stop again.

"Your friend Samuel knows Phoenix Ikki." Mu spoke in my ear.

"Yes but maybe I let Samuel explain how he knows Ikki. I'm

worry you stop again." I looked up at Mu.

Mu smiled. "I understand. All this is a bit suspiring to me."

I looked ahead to where Samuel would be waiting for us. I

only hope he and Shun were okay.

End of part two


	3. Chapter 3

Now we Got Shun's Worlds

This story is about Saint Seiya after Hades Arc. What would happen if Hades gave

Shun is title of the lord of the underworld and more Greek Gods come to light.

It started out as a normal day. I was with Seiya, Hyoga and Shiryu.

We were guarding Saori as she was doing a charity for the orphanage.

Seeing all the happy children made me smile. I thought back when we

were children and had little worries. I was a cry baby and my big

brother Ikki would look after me. Mr. Kido had brought a lot of us orphans

together to become Saints for Athena. We didn't know that at first but

soon we started to train how to fight. I don't like to fight or to hurt anyone.

Still it was the only way to stay with my brother, Ikki.

Then there was the lottery on where we were to go.

I was the one that picked Death Queen Island.

If not for Ikki's demand that he go instead of me, I wonder if I would of

lived or not. I know I wouldn't be the same, because Ikki wasn't the same when he

showed up. In fact Ikki had attacked me and stolen part of the Sagittarius cloth.

There was a battle for it and a lot happened. I'm just happy in the end Ikki was

saved. The Sagittarius cloth was found.

More happened and friends were lost. Ikki didn't hang around a lot but he always

showed up when he was needed most. Like when saving my life.

Then one of the last battles we were in I became the enemy. I became Hades' host.

I tried so hard to fight back. It was hard but, I was able to hold Hades and asked

Ikki to destroy my body. Ikki almost did it but in the end he showed me how

much he loved me. He couldn't kill me. He stop his attack. It was so strong

that his fist was bleeding. That when I lost my mind to Hades. I didn't know

what happened to Ikki. Not until Saori woke up my soul with the warmth of

her own blood. I woke up with my armor on and Seiya shouting in my ear.

We found Shaka trying to break though a wall. He was about to use his

life force when Dohko stopped him. Dohko, Mu, Milo, and Aioria had shown up.

Soon Hyoga and Shiryu had shown up as well. We watched as Dohko handed

out his weapons to the others. They were going to use them to break through

the wall. I felt weak but I told no one. I was a saint of Athena but I wondered

if I was still apart of Hades.

We all watched as the gold saints attacked the wall with Libra cloth's

weapons. It looked like it would work. The flash of gold was blinding.

We held our breath but then the weapons bounced off the wall and hit

the gold saint back with full force.

Seiya was upset and wanted to try with one of the weapons himself.

He picked it up and was about to charge it when there was cosmos that

came through the wall. It was Athena's cosmos. The rest of the gold

cloths showed up and then it was a miracle that happened. The other

gold saints came back to life. It was short lived though. They gave

up their life to break through the wall. We all had tears in our eyes as

we headed into the unknown and to fight the real Hades.

That was all in the past. Now as I was helping guarding Saori I never thought

it I was the target of what was going to happen next. Saori was beside

Seiya. They looked happy together but I know it would be hard if they

got together. Seiya could have his pick of any girls. Me I just keep to myself.

Suddenly there was an explosion and smoke filled the air. Seiya pulled

Saori along as Hyoga and Shiryu summon their cloths. As I summoned

my cloth I felt a jab in my arm and neck. I turned and saw a woman in

a mask reach out for me as I blacked out.

It was later when I kind of woke up. I was still out of it but I knew I

wasn't in Japan anymore. I felt like I had been here before. The cosmos was

strong around me. It reached out to me to comfort me.

"So this is Hades. He doesn't look like much but then he is a God."

My body shivered. I wasn't Hades, I was Shun the Andromeda

Saint of Athena. I felt a hand on my face. I tried to pull back but my

body was still heavy.

"Fools...You gave him to much of the knock out drug." The voice

was angry.

Then my cosmos felt something that was coming closer. I was

about to reach out for it when another voice spoke out.

"Can you believe this. The boss says he going to bring these things to

life again." I wondered what that meant.

"Everything is in place Sir. Are you sure we can't

go all the way Sir. It would be interesting to see who these people are..."

I heard a hand slapping someone.

"I don't want them to come back! I just want a touch of their souls in the

gold cloths! So my men can control them without troubles!"

My body jerked. The gold cloths. They had them here. That wasn't right.

"Put them on the crosses and give them the ambrosia injections."

I felt myself being pulled along and then tied up. Then felt a prick on my neck.

My cosmos started to burn too much. It didn't feel right. My

cosmos power was growing out of control. There was a flash of

gold. A voice in the back of my head called to me. Reminding me.

I was more than an Andromeda saint. I was Hades' heir. I then screamed.

My cosmos flowed out of me. It hit the pillar in front of me. I could see

the gold cloths and stone faces of my old friends, gold saints. Some

of them I knew better than others. Their names flashed though my mine.

Tears ran down my face as I reached out to them. I was in shock as I was

losing consciousness that the gold saints seem to be coming back to life.

I though of Kanon and Shion as I lost my mind to the darkness.

My cosmos wrapped around me as I seem to float in the air. I looked around

and saw little around me. Then something moved towards me.

"It's been awhile since my passing. I see you still live though."

I trembled at the sight before me. "Hades...what do you want?"

His hands gently ran along my face. He came closer to me.

"Shun you are my heir. You are now the lord of the underworld."

"What I can't...I..." His finger touched my trembling lips.

"There must be balance in the world, Shun. Even your goddess

will agree with me. Now something has happened and my powers

have been forced out early. You were going to have these powers

when you died. Now you are more than my Niece's Saint."

"Ah..." I gasped out as Hades kissed my lips. "Now you have done something

that Father was not happy about but he will not blame you. Since you are

just beginning to learn about your new powers but be warned. Do not abuse your

powers." Dark green eyes looked into my own green eyes and I screamed

once again.

Hades was gone but his powers burned along with my own cosmos.

"Ikki.." I tried to say. A voice tired to calm me telling me Ikki wasn't here.

"Shh... Shun it's going to be alright. Ikki isn't here right now but I will keep you safe like I promised him."

I tried to think who was holding me. He said he promised Ikki he would keep

me safe...Who promised Ikki? I couldn't remember but if Ikki trusted him then so

could I. Then suddenly I felt movement and wind whipping around me. I tried to open my

eyes but I still felt drained. Then there was a feeling of old cosmos that I knew but…

How… I thought they all had died.

End of part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Now this is Kevin Swift's Words He is Samuel's older brother and one of the baddies...

I don't own Saint Seiya.

This story is about Saint Seiya after Hades Arc. What would happen if Hades gave

Shun is title of the lord of the underworld and more Greek Gods come to light.

All the pieces were coming together into my plan. Ah what a plan. To cause so much

trouble around the world and bring back terror to the little people. I had gotten my hands

on the famous gold clothes of Athena's saints. I played with my dark blond hair. Now another

piece of my plan was coming to see me but I had to give him something. I didn't want too but

then what will anyone do to stop me from completing my plan.

I must say when I found that statue I never thought I would have power that could take over the world. My body tingled as the boy I needed walked into my office without my brother or his other friend. He sat down in front of me and waited for my move. So I pulled out a piece of paper and held it out to him. He took it from me, glance at it and pocketed it. I made it quick and

the boy was sleeping soundly in front of me. I had my men pick him up and taken out to where my plan would bear fruit. My cell rang and I answered it. "Yes. Was there any troubles? Oh so his cloth did attach to his body but he still was caught. You know what do my dear. I meet you in Greece then." I turned off my cell and looked out the window. "The world will fall into war that will never end. Until I let it end for a price of course." I grinned and then headed out to start my plan.

I took a deep breath of air when I arrived at the crater in Greece. Everything was set up, as I headed down into the crater. Nathan Strong was Hephaestus host. It was strange though he could still walk but I heard his mother lost the use of her legs. Maybe she pleaded to the gods and they for once, the gods listened to a human. It didn't matter now. I then turn to look at the one that was most important to my plan. He was so small and yet he was the host of Hades. I walked over to him and touch his chin. "Fools...You gave him to much of the knock out drug."

I was angry. "Put them on the crosses and give them the ambrosia injections." I ordered.

Everything was going as planned but then my brother showed up and everything went wrong. The young green hair teen's power brought back the gold saints to life and I lost the chance to control the gold cloths. Then they left and I headed for the tent where I keep the ambrosia and the cloths of Nathan Strong and Shun. That what my brother called him.

Blood drained from my face when I saw the table was empty. I realise then Nathan's other guardian must of been here.

It was not good. I needed that ambrosia but I would be okay I still have some of it with me. I turned and gave out orders to find those gold saints and the others. I recalled there where two men that naked but that wasn't important.

Getting the ambrosia back was number one now. I watched my men head out to catch up with my brother and those gold saints. I took a deep breath, and headed back to my helicopter to go back to my office and wait for results.

End of part 4


	5. Chapter 5

This is Eric's Words in this chapter.

This story is about Saint Seiya after Hades Arc. What would happen if Hades gave

Shun is title of the lord of the underworld and more Greek Gods come to light.

I don't own Saint Seiya.

How could he talk me into this? Darn Samuel. I'm not a thief. I was to

be a Buddhist monk but all that fell in the river. Samuel and I argued about

cosmos all the time. He tells me I have it and I might not fully argue on that

part since I seem to able to control wind around me like a knife that cuts

bread but I believe it has something to do with God.

I had been with Samuel and Lord Nathan for I believe seven years at least.

It's been weird at least. I was praying in the temple when the earth

quake hit and later I found myself looking into the blue eyes of Samuel.

His hair was wet and I found out he had fished me out of the Ganga river.

I was grateful. I do not look at all like Indians of India since my father was British.

Short blond hair with tan skin doesn't help fitting in the temple.

Enough of my past. I'm here looking for Lord Nathan's cloth as

Samuel calls it. It was different from other cloths he told us about.

Since it was a God's cloth. A chain bracelet. I shook my head.

Since Samuel was dealing with his brother in the crater.

It was my job to find the cloth. I found it but there was this box beside it.

I frowned and realized this was a cloth from what I learned about from Samuel.

A woman with chains wrapped around her. I tried to think about

what Samuel told me about the cloths but I wasn't sure. As I reached out for

the box I heard the screams from the crater. That was when the box glowed.

I frowned but decided to grab it and ask questions later. Lord Nathan's

cloth was right beside it. The small chain bracelet was wrapped about a small

box. I just grabbed it and ran out of the tent. I heard the gun shots and then

I had to do a double take. I saw Samuel leap out of the crater. Soon

after a group of golden men jumped out of the crater. What had happened in

that crater? I frowned and quickly followed the group. I only hoped no one would

notice the missing stuff.

End of chapter 5


End file.
